Someone Like Me
by Neo-Light14
Summary: This is mainly the story of Teddy Lupin's life, how he handled not having parents. His relationship with the Potter/Weasley clan.


This is the first chapter of my first fan-fiction, I hope you like it :)

Chapter One:

_News_

The sun had risen at last, providing warmth in the Tonks' home. The warmth of late Spring, Summer was only weeks away. A woman with heavy lidded, yet kind and wide, eyes peered out the kitchen window. The defensive charms stretched on for quite a while, and were as strong as Nymphadora and Remus could make them. 'When will they return?' Andromeda asked herself in a barely audible whisper. 'Where are you, Dora?' For her daughter and Dora's husband were fighting. Fighting to create a better world for their only son, Ted Remus Lupin. A soft giggling from the living room caught the woman's attention. Turning away from the window, she wondered through the home that was ever so empty without the comfort of her husband or daughter. Entering the living room of mismatched furniture, Andromeda smiled at Ted. The baby was right where she'd left him, of course. Warm and snug, wound up in a blanket, only Ted's face was visible.

His dark, twinkling watched the birds fluttering around above him. The birds Andromeda had conjured to keep him occupied, which is what Nymphadora usually did, not that there was much of a need. Ted wasn't one to make much noise, even if he was growing restless. The birds twittered and circled above him. Andromeda hadn't slept, Ted had woken up a few hours before, when it was still dark out. Which was quite strange…Ted normally slept quite well. Probably missing his parents. But they'd be back, they'd have to be back. Andromeda had already lost her husband, surely she couldn't lose her daughter as well. She scooped her grandson up into her arms, and sat down in an armchair by a window. The birds still circling above them.

Another few hours had passed. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door, and Andromeda's head snapped up. Straining her ears, she listened closely, her heart beating fast. 'They're back, Teddy.' The woman whispered to the now sleeping child, but his eyes remained closed. Clutching Ted to her chest, she rose from the armchair and bustled over to the front door, 'Dora!' She cried out, unlocking the door with a swish of her wand. And clutching Teddy to her with one arm, she used the other to swing the door open.

Harry Potter stood at the doorstep, flanked by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All of their expressions grim. The trio said nothing. 'Hello, Mrs. Tonks…' Hermione murmured, elbowing Harry in the ribs. All of them looked extremely tired, worn out, their clothing singed in places and blood stained. 'Where's my Dora?' Andromeda asked, her knees beginning to feel rather weak. She knew the answer. Teddy stirred in her arms. Harry looked up, his emerald green eyes met her brown ones. 'Tonks…I mean, Nymphadora was killed in the battle.' Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she bit her lip, trying her best not to cry. Andromeda stayed silent. Harry lowered his gaze to the stirring child in her arms, 'So was Remus.' Ron put an arm over Hermione's shoulder. Teddy's eyes slowly opened, it was like he knew. Like he understood. 'I'm sorry.' Harry murmured, 'C-Can I…?' he gestured to Ted. Andromeda nodded, still silent. Her insides felt hollow. As she passed Ted over into Harry's arms, Hermione had run forward and hugged her. 'I'm so sorry, Mr.s T-Tonks.' Hermione said, her voice shaking as tears rolled down her young cheeks. Andromeda felt her eyes well with tears, a burning sensation had erupted in her throat as she tried to stifle her sobs, but she couldn't hold it in. Tears spilled out of her eyes, gushing down her cheeks as she hugged Hermione. The woman had never felt so alone.

Harry gazed into Ted's eyes. Harry understood. He knew what it was like, to be left without parents. But in this case, Teddy would have a fatherly figure. Harry was his godfather, it was Harry's responsibility. He would ensure that Ted grew up with, at least, someone to rely on. But he knew that Andromeda needed Teddy more, and Harry couldn't handle having a baby to look after at the moment. Not now. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to return to Hogwarts, they had to help reconstruct the castle. Harry was quite grateful he decided to bring Hermione and Ron along to break the news, he wasn't always the best at comforting people when they were upset, where Hermione was.

Harry, at that moment, decided he'd always be there for Ted. Always. No matter what, he'd always have someone to turn to. Harry never did until he started going to Hogwarts, but he'd make sure Ted would live a better life than he did.

'So brave.' Said Andromeda, shakily, 'So brave of you. Of all of you.' They'd finally explained how the battle went. They were crowded around the table in the kitchen, each of them had a mug of piping hot tea in front of them. Andromeda was crying tears of joy knowing that Voldemort was gone, mixed in with tears of sadness, tears of loss. Nobody had had a single sip of tea, except for Ron, who'd almost finished. Ron, Hermione and Andromeda's eyes were all bloodshot. Teddy was laying on the sofa again, this time without the blankets. He was dressed in striped pajamas, and his hair was a light ginger colour, which was nearing a very light brown. His small figure squirmed slightly, eventually succeeding in rolling over to face the birds that were now sitting above the fireplace. Teddy seemed to have lost that twinkle in his eyes.

'We'd…We had better get back to Hogwarts…' Harry said, breaking the silence. Hermione looked up, her hand was on Andromeda's arm in an attempt to comfort her. He could tell Hermione wanted to stay, but they had to get back. 'Yeah.' Ron agreed, getting out of his seat and pushing in the chair, looking eagerly at the door. Hermione glared at him and mouthed, "Ron". He understood, sighing under his breath he used a hovering charm to lift up his mug, along with Harry's and Hermione's, 'Are you, er…Going to finish that?' Ron asked, gesturing to the still full mug in front of Andromeda. The woman shook her head and Ron slowly lifted the mug with a wave of his wand, as if expecting her to launch at him and strangle him if he made too much movement.

Hermione gave Andromeda another hug once they all got up, and he heard her say a few reassuring words. But Harry wondered away from the small huddle, and knelt down by the sofa. His face looking over Teddy's, this seemed to be the only way to distract Ted from the birds. Harry smiled. He could see both Remus and Tonks in him. His quiet nature seemed to come from Remus, and the curiosity in his eyes reminded him so of Tonks. Harry ran his fingers softly over the baby's cheek, and Ted gently clutched one of Harry's fingers. 'Teddy.' Harry said quietly to himself. He already loved the child, like he really was his son. He then realized that the others had gone quiet, Andromeda was smiling over at them, Hermione grinned at her best friend, and Ron had knelt by the sofa, also. 'He likes you,' Ron said, laughing quietly. And the twinkle returned to Teddy's eyes.

Please review!


End file.
